Luchar contra el mundo
by hey mary-chan
Summary: los heroes constantemente tienen que luchar contra el mal por el bien de la humanidad, pero, ¿que sucede cuando llega el momento de luchar contra el mundo? ¿como responderas a este desafio? ¿como diras que amas a alguien de tu mismo genero, sin alterar el orden de la vida o hacer que tu entorno se tambalee? Midoriya Izuku lo unico de lo que es consciente es que no esta solo.


Ahhh, primer fanfic de romance, que nervios...

Boku no hero academia no es de mi propiedad – listo, ya lo dije

ahora lean y disfruten de la historia. No olviden comentar.

 **-Luchar contra el mundo-**

Todos al nacer venimos con un destino a cuesta, algo así como un libro hecho por un ser Omnipotente, en el cual se refleja nuestra vida, lo que haremos, lo que no...incluso tendrá sus "paréntesis" con cada uno de los detalles que pasaran por nuestra mente...todo esto de manera anticipada, sin ser conscientes de ello...o tal vez no, tal vez seamos nosotros los que escribimos nuestra historia

cada día una pagina, o quizás una hoja, no se, son muchas las cosas que pueden suceder en un segundo, como:

 _el caer de una flor de cerezo_

 _la insignificante muerte de una camelia_

 _el paso del viento ante tus ojos_

 _un hola_

 _un adios...de por vida_

Cosas, que si nos ponemos a enumerar aquí y ahora, no acabaríamos nunca por el simple hecho de ser "infinitas"

 _-"El mundo necesita de los héroes"-_

...

Midoriya Izuku, desde pequeño ha escuchado esta frase incesantemente retumbar en sus oídos, llegando tiempo después a convertirse en una especie de mantra que rige su vida y el orden de las cosas...se ha convertido en su sueño. Porque si algo caracterizaba a Izuku, era su ambicioso deseo de ayudar a los demás, de convertirse en alguien "bueno" para la sociedad, ser útil, indispensable, pero sobre todo, alguien en el que seas capaz de confiar...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _¿todo acabo?_

 _¿hasta aquí llegó?_

Para muchas personas es el fin cuando la traviesa desgracia, rompe delante de sus narices esa preciada pagina, y lo peor es...

 _-¡¿AL MUNDO QUE LE IMPORTA?!-_

...

- _-No podrás desarrollar un Quirk-_

...

No me importa, no me harán cambiar de parecer

...

 _-Es inútil-_

...

seguiré luchando por mis sueños

...

 _-Eres un niño, no entiendes nada de la vida-_

...

exactamente por ser un niño, es que no quiero comprender la vida

...

- _estas loco, nunca lo lograras-_ -

...

tienes razón...nunca lo lograré...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _-si cierro mi corazón y abro mis oídos a tus palabras-_

...

 _¿se rindió?_

 _¡nunca!_

Es increíble, irónico, y me tomo el atrevimiento de decir "extraño", el como la vida a pesar de ser cruel, "amarga", nos sigue llenando de sorpresas, a la cual simplemente podemos deslumbrarnos y dejarnos deslumbrar...que le vamos a hacer, a la final somos seres insignificantes, inciertos...

 _-Que a pesar de ser la " **nada** " tenemos el " **todo** " en nuestras manos- _

_..._

 _El " **todo** " de Izuku, ya se había cumplido: una sonrisa, la satisfacción, el "yo si puedo"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _¿ahora que? -Jodida interrogante-_

No lo iba a negar, muchas, fueron las ocasiones que lo hicieron pender de un hilo, entre la vida y la muerte, entre la duda y la confusión...innumerables veces se sintió desfallecer ante la derrota, la abrumadora situación en la que estaba viviendo o la simple impotencia que sentía al no poder hacer nada al respecto...todos, y cada uno de ellos, significo un riesgo y a la vez un reto, en su ajetreada vida de heroe/estudiante.

¿ahora que?-sigue la jodida interrogante-

Esta cumpliendo sus sueños, siendo consciente de los peligros que lo acarrean, arriesga su vida por el bien común, lucha para combatir el mal, dándolo todo de si en cada pelea, para volver con vida a los tiernos brazos de la única persona que en realidad se preocupan por el, ver nuevamente a sus amigos, día tras día...

¿ahora que?-repite una y otra vez el subconsciente, empujándolo de nuevo a sumergirse en sus pensamientos...

 _-pensar-_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _¿por que tenemos miedo a pensar?_

 _¿quizás tenemos miedo a darnos cuenta de que no estamos del todo satisfechos?_

 _¿que tenemos un vacío en el pecho?_

 _¿que no queremos admitir que algo nos falta? ¿QUE ALGUIEN NOS FALTA?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

-no otra vez- se dijo a si mismo Izuku, mientras "una vez mas" las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. El viento era apacible, moviendo de manera divertida y a su completo antojo los mechones de cabellos verde de este, alborotándolos aun mas de lo que ya estaban, mientras el cielo se tornaba de una tonalidad naranja, similar al fuego, acompañado de las nubes, que tomaban la forma de preciosos dragones de oro, que adornaban el firmamento, en tanto el sol se despedía mandando sus últimos rayos de luz a la tierra, como promesa de volver a encontrarse otro nuevo día...todo tan hermoso y a la vez tan irreal.

...

En sus metas, nunca se encontraba solo. Cierto chico explosivo, que incesantemente lo ridiculizaba en cualquier situación oportuna, al que siempre acosaba, intimidaba, maltrataba y se encargaba de hacerle la vida imposible, el que una vez le dijo que no iba a poder y lo incito a abandonar sus sueños...si, ese chico,arrogante, perverso, egocéntrico y prepotente;inexplicablemente, siempre se las arreglaba para aparecer a su lado y secar con el pulgar de su mano, en caso de haber perdido una pelea, aquellas lagrimas que se desbordaban sin piedad de esos maravillosos ojos esmeraldas, mientras muy burlonamente le lanzaba en cara su frase favorita: "eres un inútil, Deku"

Izuku, aun con los ojos acuosos, podía sonreír al sentir el cálido agarre de Kaa-chan en su hombro.

-¿que? ¿Estas idiota?-exclamaba el otro- sera mejor que te pares del suelo de una puta vez, porque no pienso cargar con tu cadáver, ¿me oyes?

...

ahora lo único que quería era llorar... llorar hasta secarse, porque esta era una de esas situaciones en las que no podía ser un héroe...

 _expresar lo que sentía_

 _hacer lo que sentía_

 _actuar como sentía_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _amar como sentía_

 _¡amar como quería!_

 _Porque en realidad no era tan valiente como el mundo le gritaba, no...seguía siendo un cobarde_

 _-y eso le dolía-_

 _-_ ¡DEKU!- de repente se volteó sorprendido, ante la mención de su nombre, mientras observaba a Katsuki acercarse lentamente a él. Su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna, mas sin embargo por el tono de su voz, noto que mostraba cierta preocupación- ¿has estado llorando de nuevo?

-¿que? Ah NO, NO, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!– exclamó nervioso el otro, mientras con rapidez se frotaba la manga de su camiseta en la cara, claramente sonrojada por verse descubierto – no es nada, no es nada...

-Tsk...idiota – concluyó el rubio, tomando asiento en los barrotes que se encontraban alrededor en la azotea de la academia, mientras echaba una miraba a el flameante cielo naranja.

-oye, ¿no crees que es peligroso?

-no soy estúpido para caerme si eso es lo que piensas – dijo cortante.

-solo decía...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-oye- Katsuki se atrevió a romper el largo silencio

-¿que?- pregunto el mencionado

-todo estará bien, no te preocupes- finalizó, mientras muy mal disimulado trataba en detener un leve sonrojo - los dos podremos con el mundo...¿vale?- Mierda, sonó tan cursi

-no hace falta que lo digas- acotó Izuku, riéndose a sus anchas de la confesión de Kaa-chan - te conozco tan bien que sé que te encantará llevarle la contraria a todos.

-ja, el mundo no puede conmigo- respondió con arrogancia, volviendo la mirada al horizonte.

-tienes razón- afirmó el chico de ojos esmeralda, repitiendo la acción del otro, mientras ahora esperanzado, observaba como las estrellas comenzaban a inundar el cielo.

-El mundo es nuestro-

...

...

...

para los que no entendieron, en este fanfic quise explicar un poco sobre la forma de pensar del mundo y también sobre el surgimiento de las emociones en los seres humanos, en este caso la mas complicada "el amor"

como una persona que se hace llamar "héroe"(metafóricamente también se puede decir) es vulnerable a lo que dicen los demás

y su temor a no actuar como quiere, solo por que así lo dicta el mundo

o dice que es incorrecto.

...

...

...

es lo que una persona llamaría "libertad"

libertad para amar, libertad para actuar, libertad para ser tú...

es por eso que

" el mundo es nuestro"

porque somos nosotros los que decidimos lo que queremos ser.

GRACIAS POR LEER,

no olvides comentar

bye.


End file.
